


Who Saves The World?

by Christywalks



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: 实话说，当Steve第一次在自家车库里见到Danny Williams的时候，他压根就没想到眼前这个矮个子的金发男人是个超能力者。说真的，就看这位的个头，毛毛躁躁的持枪动作，说话时不断挥舞的双手，还有那一口暴躁的大陆口音不讲理，Steve怎么也不会把这个人和超能力联系在一起；就算Danny有超能力，那估计也是“一直不停持续的抱怨”这种令人发指的邪恶能力。凭借这个，Danny说不定能统治世界。
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 4





	Who Saves The World?

**Author's Note:**

> 201...4年旧文搬运存档？我真的不记得这篇文什么时候写的了，那时候我还“得地的”不分来着，而且也未完，但真的很喜欢所以搬运过来存一下

实话说，当Steve第一次在自家车库里见到Danny Williams的时候，他压根就没想到眼前这个矮个子的金发男人是个超能力者。说真的，就看这位的个头，毛毛躁躁的持枪动作，说话时不断挥舞的双手，还有那一口暴躁的大陆口音不讲理，Steve怎么也不会把这个人和超能力联系在一起；就算Danny有超能力，那估计也是“一直不停持续的抱怨”这种令人发指的邪恶能力。凭借这个，Danny说不定能统治世界。

Steve自己从一生下来就是板上钉钉的超能力者：据说他出生的时候块头特别大，害得他妈差点难产——如果她自己不是个有耐久力的超能力者的话；三岁的时候他的块头已经超越了大部分同龄人，虽然令他欣慰的是他的个头和体型在十八岁的时候终于停止继续生长了；他的体力和爆发力都是普通人的四倍以上，这让他变成了夏威夷州有史以来最好的四分卫，也差点让他在高中毕业后签约成为职业运动员，但他没有。一次汽车事故毁了他的整个家庭。无论再怎样强大的能力都不能让他的母亲起死回生；他的父亲，一个有着心灵感应里的警察，陷入了深深的痛苦和自责，把他和妹妹都送走了；他的妹妹Mary，继承了他们父亲的能力，在母亲死后变成了一个能力不受控制的小怪兽，最后被送去折磨他们的Deb姑妈；而Steve自己则加入了海军，最后靠着他出色的超能力成为了一名SEAL，服役于SEAL的超能力秘密部队，天天做着一些一个字都不能透露的秘密任务。他和太多的西装男打过交道，大约拯救过世界和平十次以上，唯一的遗憾就是还没有处理过外星人入侵事件——那个不需要他们，因为还有块盾挡在他们前面。

所以当他的父亲被他们追猎了五年之久的Victor Hesse残忍杀害时，他又一次踏上这块太平洋最璀璨的明珠，准备在这一次亲手折断那个有着不逊于他的战斗能力却又背叛了光明的爱尔兰人的脖子。

他没料到的是，自己遇到了Danny。

其实在车库里两个人持枪对峙的那阵，Steve根本就没把Danny放在心上。怎么，一个从大陆来的小警察的枪里射出的子弹能快过他躲闪的速度吗？但是他却没有轻蔑的冲上前去夺过对方的枪，因为Danny身上有种让人信服的气息让他觉得，眼前这个金毛警察对自己的话绝对说到做到。所以他给予了他起码的尊重，他们一起数到三，互相出示了证件，然后在一场激烈的争执后Steve一时冲动的给州长打了电话，接受了她那个听起来其实有点不靠谱的建议。

那个金发警察的表情真心无价。

不过直到他后来翻看有关他父亲谋杀案的卷宗时他才发现，Danny是唯一一有所进展的人。他本以为靠着自己父亲在HPD的历史和人气来看，想要为他报仇伸张正义的人绝对会有不少，可是到头来认真查案的只有一个从新泽西来的Haole。也许Steve一家从来都没有像他父亲以为的那样融入进夏威夷过，就算他的祖父为了保卫这座岛屿而沉眠大海，他的父亲和母亲都在这座岛上安息，在本地人看来，他也永远都是个Haole，是个让他们恐惧的，有着超能力的Haole。

这样的想法让Steve突然间孤单的鼻子发酸，于是他又给州长打了个电话，把这座岛上另外一个孤零零的家伙变成了自己的搭档。

从那通电话到Danny的档案到手只花了短短半个小时不到，HPD的局长几乎带着感激涕零的表情把Danny的档案交到了Steve手上。Steve明白外地人在HPD肯定不会混得很好，但他不明白的是，为什么那些本地警探在谈起Danny的时候会带上Steve这辈子不知道听过多少次的口气：那种不屑一顾，又有点恐慌，就像每次有人正好目睹Steve疾风一样冲到恐怖分子身边踹断对方的肋骨一样。于是坐在卡车里他翻开了Danny的档案，照片下面那个醒目的红色标记让他吓了一跳。

Danny Williams竟然是个超能力者。

而他的超能力，不是什么超级速度，或者读心，而是一种既少见有没什么用处的超能力。档案上是这么写的：

“此种超能力隶属精神系，具体能力为通过碰触使人的心情发生大幅度变化。经过多次测试后大致可判定此种变化为积极影响，据此将此能力归为D类。”

……D类的超能力者？！Steve真不知该说什么了。

Danny不是他这辈子碰到的第一个D类。他自己是A类超能力，属于体能方面，A类下还包括飞行，速度，力量，愈合等等。B类则是与物理上的变化有关，包括大小改变，形状改变，性别改变，狼人和人鱼都可以归到这一级别。C类是所谓的精神力，像是他父亲和Mary的精神感应，读心，记忆力，精神屏障等等。而超能力者中最稀有也最奇特的就是D类，隐身，产生雷电，产生火焰，穿墙，只要你不知道该往前三类哪一类里面归类，往这里面一放就好。

但是根据Steve的经验，D类的超能力者一般都不是什么好人，因为D类超能力一般都过于强大和奇特，导致人类的精神力很难在控制超能力的同时仍保留在健康状态。有一次Steve在率领SEAL小队解救人质的时候，劫匪中有一个是D类的超能力者，而他的超能力是让所有人货真价实头痛的白噪音干扰。和他对峙的那十三个小时绝对是Steve生命中最痛苦的十三个小时，源源不断的白噪音一个劲的往脑子里钻，就好像要在他的颅骨上开个洞，他们甚至不能堵住耳朵，因为对方创造出的白噪音是精神层面的，用什么方法的阻挡不了。而他们小队那个有着强大心灵感应力的队员，在大约两个小时之后因为脑溢血而死亡。那是Steve第一次感谢上帝自己没有遗传他父亲的超能力。

可是Danny的超能力，好像跟什么恐怖活动一点关系都不搭。说实话他的超能力更适合用在幼儿园或者疗养院，而不是来干警察工作，你总不能让嫌犯们先心情大好然后主动交代吧？而且从Steve和Danny的初次交锋看来，Danny说不定从来都不稀罕使用自己的超能力，不然，他怎么会一脸的烦躁不安，好像这个世界都欠了他天大的人情？

所以Steve收拾好文件，开着车驶向了Danny的住处。

++++++++++++++++++

Danny第一次碰到Steve的时候，不，应该是Steve第一次碰到Danny的时候，两个人的心情大约都降到了最底峰。Danny一个劲的用手指戳着Steve的胸口，嘴里还不依不饶的提着他死去的父亲，这真的在Steve的底线上狠狠地踩了一脚。他可以忍耐任何事情，唯独没人能碰触他的家人。于是他扭住矮个子男人的手腕，仅用了他十分之一的力气把他狠狠的反手按在了地上。

那是Steve和Danny第一次皮肤相触。

Steve的动作只持续了大约0.1秒钟，但是他的手心已经升腾起了一小簇火焰，那火焰暖融融的舔舐着他的手心，让他自从那声枪响后就冰冷至现在的双手温暖了起来。然后那热度顺着掌心的血管一路飙升，不多时就到了心里。Steve的心脏因为这许久都没有感受到的热度翻了个身，在胸膛里加速跳动了起来。有各种各样美好的念头一下子窜进他的大脑，像是母亲慈爱的笑容，父亲带他去钓鱼，妹妹欢乐动听的笑声，和他SEAL的朋友们溜出基地喝啤酒……他忍不住想要抬起嘴角，想要笑出声，想要张开双臂拥抱路过的所有人，告诉他们一切都还好，自己也还好。

然后身前传来痛苦的惨叫声让他一下子醒过神来，松开了压制的双手。

Steve突然心情很好，真的，就算几秒钟后他的下颚被狠狠的走了一拳，他依然有点想要傻笑。因为在Danny狠狠的给了他那一下的时候，他模模糊糊的想到，这个暴躁的金毛以后就要每天都和自己耗在一起了。

++++++++++++++++++

Steve原本计划着自己的特警队还需要两名优秀的警察或者士兵，但他绝对没想过另外两名队员也会是超能力者。他们首先去找了自己父亲之前的搭档Chin Ho Kelly，一个被指控拿了赃款因此被开除的前警察。Steve之前就听自己的父亲说过，Chin是个不可多得的狙击手，因为他的超能力是加强视力，大约是普通人的三倍以上。而Chin又介绍了自己的表妹Kono给他们，一个马上要从警校毕业的靓妹，不过从她站在冲浪板上怡然自得的样子来看，Steve已经猜到了Kono的超能力多半和控制气流有关。

于是他们这个奇奇怪怪、没有名字的特警队就这样成立起来了。Steve知道交到他手上的任务不会随便失败，但是他没想到自己竟然会这么成功的找到三名最佳队友。大家都尊敬Chin，不光因为他年龄最大，也是因为他的目光的确很是锐利，善于发现问题，又不畏于直面权威说出真相，这点Steve很是欣赏；大家都喜欢Kono，因为她年轻，有活力，是个超级赞的冲浪手，在制服罪犯的时候动作也很是利落，Steve已经和她互惠互利了起来，他教他格斗，她带他冲浪，Kono能创造出最棒的浪头；大家都相信Steve，因为Steve是最棒的团队领导， 他的战术清晰明确，能用最小的代价达到最棒的效果，他的格斗已经不用说了，而且他特别、特别喜欢护着自己人，一旦有人被他划进自己的圈子里，那他就永远都有了一个最棒的朋友和最坚实的后盾——

——但大家都离不开Danny，让Steve最想不到的是，是Danny，这个矮个金发总是衬衣领带，从来没用过半点努力让自己融入夏威夷的人，成为了他们团队的粘合剂，如果没有Danny，没有他是不是冒出来的笑话，没有他在所有人面前一遍又一遍强调法律和道德的重要性，没有Danny在他们难过受伤的时候坐过来伸出双手，那么他们三个人不是早已锒铛入狱就是死在了罪犯手下。Steve看到了在Kono敬爱的冲浪教练被人枪杀时，是Danny将她搂在怀里轻声安慰；在Chin又一次被HPD那帮混蛋鄙视误解时，是Danny一只手搭在他的肩膀上递过一瓶啤酒；而对于Steve自己，Danny时不时敷在他胳膊上的手，在后腰轻轻的碰触，用手肘顶一下他的肋骨，偶尔的几次拥抱，都是他心情最好的调剂品。每当Danny碰到他的时候，Steve的心跳总会控制不住的快起来，胃里弥漫着一种奇怪又很舒服的酸胀感，他眨着眼睛，看着Danny在喋喋不休的抱怨时双手挥舞了起来，湛蓝的眼睛倒映着夏威夷的碧海蓝天，于是他也不由自主的把目光放得更柔和些，笑容更明亮些。

他从来没把自己的心情好好归类过，毕竟Danny是个超能力者，而他的超能力恰好是让人心情变好。

这一想法直到Mary出现才戛然而止的变成了别的东西。

Mary第一次出现在他面前的时候，他太忙于压抑自己心里的怒火和悲伤，以及又一次见到妹妹的喜悦，而Mary也在努力分析化解自己老哥的心情，以至于两个人都没多想别的。

而五个小时后，当Steve和Danny一起走入H50总部的时候，他敏锐的看到Mary的头猛地扬了起来，眼睛炯炯有神，脸上的表情似笑非笑，就像她每个圣诞节都不费吹灰之力的猜出Steve给她的圣诞礼物时一样。而Steve一走进自己的办公室关上门，Mary的第一句话差点没让他撞到玻璃上。

“哦我的天啊你恋爱了？！”

“你、你胡说什么？！”Steve矢口否认的时候完全忘掉了自家妹妹的超能力。

“哦我的天啊！”Mary先是捂着嘴又大叫了一声，然后大笑着倒在沙发上。“我那一根筋的单细胞哥哥，这又不是你第一次恋爱，有什么好脸红的！”Mary先咯咯笑了一阵，等Steve手足无措的想要夺门而出时，才收敛了一下自己恐怖的笑声。

“说真的Steve，你的眼光越来越好了。那个金毛——”她的下巴朝着玻璃外正在研究显示屏上信息的Danny扬了扬，“真的很帅。不过我从来不知道你喜欢这种抱抱熊的类型。”

“得了吧Mary，我们俩之间什么都没有，只是哥们好吗？”

“哦是吗？”Mary的眉毛扬了起来。“那你身上这萦绕着几乎要腻死我的幸福感是怎么回事？”

“Danny的超能力是让人心情变好。”

“怎么，情感感应吗？”

“不，是通过碰触。”

“可是Steve，你们现在至少隔了十米啊——”Mary拖长音调，不怀好意的笑了。“那你能给我解释一下，既然Danny没有碰你，你这十六岁少女一样的兴奋劲又是从哪里来的吗？”

Steve第一次觉得惊惶无措起来。


End file.
